Teenage Mario's Life
by PotatoPancake3000
Summary: Will Mario get the girl, or the punch form her Boy Friend? Find out in this funny series.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mario's life 

A/n- none of the things I write about are mine

**Chapter 1. Love That Conquers Fat Turtles**

AAHH! IT was the beginning of spring and Mario was held captive from spring fever.

"Dear Journal, today, I a saw a Peach, the girl of my dreams. I a tried to talk to her, but the cat ripped out my tongue, or is it a got my tongue… Anyway, she likes this guy, named Bowser, even though he's an over weight turtle. They a hang out… as they say. Some a times, he tries kiss her, and a love a her, but she's not like'n it. I a don't know her feelings but I'll a chit a chat with her soon. Love Mario."

Mario had the deepest love for Peach, but he didn't know she felt the same.

"Ohh Mario, I wish you liked me, but I know you don't. I love you more than the fat turtle I'm forced to hang out with! I hope you come and be my hero…"

Day and night Peach wishes for the gruesome turtle to LEAVE HER ALONE!!

The next day, at Toadstool Academy, the two lovers caught up again.

"Hi a Peach, he he, what are you a doin' to" Mario stuttered, but realized that she wasn't listening and shuffled away.

"Why a doesn't she a like a me! I thought I was a better that the-the- fat a turtle! I need to ask a her how a she feels about a me!" Mario stated in rage.

Mario waited until lunch to spill the beans.

"Hi a Peach!" Mario was confident this time.

"I a have a question… This is a little embarrassing so I'll say it quietly… D-D-Do you l-l-like me? M-M-More than a friend?"

This made Peach fill with glee!

"Uh, can you close your eyes for a minute?" Peach said nervously.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Mario's Life

A/n none of the things I write about are mine. Also, I hope my first series will be successful! Please Read and Review! Thanks!

**Chapter 2. The Strangest Day that Drifted in a Dream**

Mario was frightened. What was Peach going to do? Was she going to run away, tell Bowser he liked her, who knows?

Then in an instant she yelped "YES, I DO! I DO!" and gave his a peck on the cheek.

"UUUHHHH" Mario believed he was dreaming.

All of a sudden he fainted.

He 'woke up' and saw him in a bakery.

"What a am I a doing here?" Mario was confused.

"You're picking up your cake, duh!" The baker screamed.

"For a what?"

"You're wedding you dingle berry!"

Mario was in awe. Ten seconds ago he found out his love liked him and now he's getting married! What a day!

"O-Ok." Mario stuttered and then stared at the beautiful cake.

It was strawberry cake with gleaming white frosting. All over it were red and pink flowers (red for Mario and pink for Peach) and the cake was layered, 3 layers to be exact. On the third layer were two little figurines. These figurines were Mario and Peach kissing, but Peach was bending over because Mario was a little stump. (He, He!)

Later on, Mario was running over to the chapel, when he realized that there was a giant lump in his pocket that was digging into his skin.

"Oh My! It's the a wedding ring!"

The ring was as big as a gumball. The jewel was of course pink, sitting on a 15 karat gold circle. It was the ring of Peach's dream!

10 minutes later…

Mario was completely ready. Tuxedo, bow, flower, and all the extra things he could need. He also wore a shiny, black, top hat and a beautiful red flower in a tiny pocket.

Mario then found what he was going to say about peach…

"Peach and I have a had a wonderful life together. Through high a school we were a… boy a and a girl friend. Dances, movies, even the a prom, we enjoyed our a time. Then in college we got even closer. We didn't go to crowded par-a-ties, we went to fancy restaurants and she would a always pay. I might not have a lot of money, but I'm a rich in love."

Mario then realized he was taller, his stubble-stache turned into a caterpillar on his lip, and his feet were HUGE.

Now let's check on Peach…

"OOOHHH, I'M SO EXCITED!" Peach exclaimed.

She was wearing a beautiful gown, white of course. It was sleeveless and started to flow out at her waist. Also, her thick blond hair was curly and hanging down to her mid-back. In addition her veil had pink flowers on it.

Twenty minutes later the music started to play.

Mario couldn't believe it when peach was walking. The acne was gone! She was the loveliest women he's ever seen. Peach was a beanpole and towered over him. He was in love all over again.

Peach gracefully strolled down the aisle with her short, mushroom of a dad.

He had a white mustache and he was a mushroom! (Strange how that's Peach's dad. Hhhhhmmmmm…)

Anyway, when the priest said his long speech, and then he finally said. "You may kiss the bride!"

Of course Mario brought a stool to stand on so Mario could kiss her and the kiss was so nice. Everyone was crying how good the bride and groom looked.

Then for some weird reason he was in Peach's castle and saw her holding a bundle of blankets.

"Peach, what a are you a holding?" Mario questioned.

"Our son, Mario Jr." Peach answered.

Mario was freaked out. He just got married and now he has a child. That must have been some crazy night…

He then looked at the son…

"Mama Mia!"

Peach then cried because she knew that Mario didn't like the baby.

Then he looked closer… IT WAS A BABY BOWSER!! AAAHHH!

All of a sudden, it wakes up and goes, "DADA!!!" In a freakish deep voice.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mario screamed and fell off of something… something, soft.

"What a happened?" Mario's head felt like a bomb.

"You fell so you're in the nurse's office. Are you ok?" Peach said in a worried voice.

"I guess a so…" Mario replied.

"Hey, Mario, so what are you doing tonight?"

**To be continued…**


End file.
